Letters on Ice
Letters on Ice is the twelfth episode of the first series which was first broadcast on 20th September 1982. It was entirely written by John Cunliffe and narrated by Ken Barrie. Summary Greendale is having a very hard winter and it has snowed again in the night. The weather is icy as well. Postman Pat is out on his rounds as usual, but he must go very carefully. Pat sees Sam Waldron out with his mobile shop. He offers to deliver Granny Dryden's shopping to her, as well as her letter from her daughter. Pat heads along the steep road to her cottage. He reads out her daughter's letter. Granny Dryden is so impressed, she gives Pat a cup of tea. Pat sets off again in his van. He stops at Ted Glen's workshop. Pat gives Ted a letter from his brother Bert in Australia. Ted gives Pat Bert's old skates and suggests he try them on the tarn. Pat heads off in his van again. While Pat is on his way in his van, the wind blows the snow into deeper drifts. Soon, Pat has to stop because the road is blocked, this makes Pat think he will never get through with his letters now. So he decides to skate over the frozen Tarn to deliver the post. He finds it difficult to skate on the ice though. Pat gives a letter to Charlie Pringle. On the way back across the ice, Pat meets George and then Mrs. Thompson. Jess is on the ice too. Pat picks his cat up and takes him back to the van. Pat stops at the village school. No one is there, except for the snowman. Pat gives him a letter. He sees Ted and Miss Hubbard. The snow has buried her bicycle. Pat and Ted help her search for it. She soons find it. Pat opens the gate for her and sets off, bidding farewell to Pat and Ted. Pat sets off too, for home. Pat tells Jess the snow won't last forever. Featured Characters *Pat *Jess *Ted Glen *Dorothy Thompson *Charlie Pringle *Miss Hubbard *Sam Waldron *Granny Dryden *George Lancaster *Sally (mentioned) *Sally's Husband (mentioned) *Jim (mentioned) *Bert (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *SAM 1 *Miss Hubbard's Bicycle Locations *Ted Glen's Workshop *Greendale School *Granny Dryden's Cottage *Mr. Pringle's House *The Tarn Trivia *In Wales, this episode is called "Freezing Mail". *The music played when Pat, Ted and Miss Hubbard search for Miss Hubbard's bicycle is the instrumental to the Miss Rebecca Hubbard song. *During the scene at Ted's Workshop, Ted's animation is sped up when he fetches the ice skates, when he hands them to Pat and when he scratches his nose. Goofs *In Sally's letter, she refers to her husband as Dad. *Pat could have seriously hurt Jess when he slipped up on the ice in front of him. *The snow could not have buried Miss Hubbard's bicycle that quickly, especially since it had stopped snowing before the story had begun. *The narrator refers Granny Dryden's cottage as a house at one point. *Pat forgets to close the door when he leaves Ted's workshop. *When Pat leaves Granny Dryden's cottage, he seems to close the door without pulling on the handle, making it look as though his hand has stuck to the door itself. Gallery LettersonIceTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes